


Into That Good Night

by FirebirdRising



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Gen, kanan's last thoughts, spoilers for jedi night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirebirdRising/pseuds/FirebirdRising
Summary: A million memories flashed across his mind, of stolen glances and touches forgotten.Kanan's thoughts at the end of "Jedi Night." SPOILERS FOR MIDSEASON PREMIERE





	Into That Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars Rebels.

Caleb would remember the taste of her lips into the next life, wherever that may be.

He would remember the feel of her hands between his, the sound of her voice in his ears, and the rush of joy when he held her in his arms.

Caleb would remember the early days, when they were just starting out. No kids, no responsibilities. Only each other. Only a belief. They would lie under the stars, shoulder to shoulder, and be at peace.

He would remember the day they had found Zeb, and later Sabine. How they had more or less held the ladder as sobs racked her body in the night.

He would remember how Ezra had completed them, made his life begin to come full circle...

Caleb would remember the day Kanan was blinded. How he could hear Hera’s voice crack as she cautiously touched his face.

_Come back safe, love._

_You could always see me._

_You’ve always been there for me._

_I love you._

With Hera’s declaration ringing in his ears, Caleb lept into action. The force pulsed around him but did nothing for the heat of the flames barreling toward him- towards his family- toward _her_.

A million memories flashed across his mind, of stolen glances and touches forgotten.

_I love you, too._

But she already knew that. And while Kanan Jarrus would have been blind to the fact, while Kanan would have left the fire engulf him at last, Caleb Dume did not. Caleb Dume held on a little longer- fought just a little harder.

Because if there was one moment he wanted to see, this was it.

_He wanted to see her, he needed to see her…_

And then the world cleared. And he realized, as he looked one last time upon woman he loved, that he’d never once been blind to _her_.

Caleb Dume had always seen her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this episode killed me. 
> 
> Please read and review... and cry along with me. Thanks for reading


End file.
